youre_skitting_mefandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Lookin' at My Phone
I'm Lookin' at My Phone 'is a song featured in episode 26 of the Third Series of ''You're Skitting Me. Plot In Verse 1, a girl (Isabella Richardson) walks out of a classroom staring at a mobile phone as she walks. Another boy (Freddie Young) walks while staring at a mobile phone as well. They both crash into each other, sending them spinning; they seems little disturbed however, ever distracted by their phones. The boy then walks into a pole, before collapsing and damaging the screen of the mobile phone frame shown. In Verse 2, two students (Tama Tauali'i and Mim Micheloudakis) are dating each other; however, they are too focused on their devices to actually talk to each other; in fact, the girl in this verse complains about no-one giving a like for her hair. In Verse 3, a boy (Gideon Aroni) is using a phone while he is on the toilet. The boy from the previous verse warns him about not dropping it in the bowl, which he proceeds to do. He pulls it out, soaking wet. In Verse 4, all the students walk out together, chanting items such as social media services (Twitter and Instagram), while a boy (William McKenna) cycles away whilst watching a phone. All of the students simutaniously run out of the mobile data included with their phones' contracts. In Verse 5, finally pried off their devices, the students walk home, except for the boy in Verse 3, who looks around awkwardly before walking off screen. Lyrics : Please note that characters are referred to by the actors that played them for brevity. Verse 1 'Isabella: '''I'm lookin' at my phone, '''Freddie: '''I'm lookin' at my phone, '''Isabella: '''No idea where I've been, 'cause I'm lookin' at my screen. '''Freddie: '''No idea where I'm goin', because I'm lookin' at my pho-ne '''Isabella: '''He was lookin' at his phone. '''Freddie: '''I'm lookin' at my phone... Verse 2 '''Tama: '''I'm chatting to my mates while I'm on a date '''Mim: '''No likes for my hair? How unfair! '''Tama: '''I'm lookin' at my phone, '''Tama '''and '''Mim: '''We're lookin' at our phones. Verse 3 '''Gideon: '''It passes the time when I'm on the loo doing number one or number two. '''Tama: '''But don't drop it in, whatever you do! '''Gideon: '''Phones don't float? Well, who knew? I'm lookin' at my phone, '''Tama: '''We're lookin' at his phone. Verse 4 '''Isabella and Mim: Gotta check my All: '''Twitter and Instagram '''Isabella and Mim: Gotta send a message to All: '''My mate Sam '''Isabella and Mim: Gotta get online and All: '''Tag and swipe '''Isabella and Mim: Gotta log in, got All: '''Texts to type '''Isabella and Mim: Gotta check the All: ''''Gram '''Isabella and Mim: Upload a All: '''Pic '''Isabella and Mim: I'm lookin' at my phone and it is sick Mim: 'I'm lookin' at my phone, '''All: '''We're lookin' at our phones, '''William: '''From school to home, '''All: '''We're lookin' at our phones, '''Mim: '''I'm lookin' at my- Spoken Verse: '''Mim '(spoken): Wait, wait! I'm out of data! '''Gideon (spoken): So am I! 'Marie-Claire '(spoken): Me too! 'Mim '(spoken): This is a disaster! 'Freddie '(spoken): What are we gonna do? Verse 5 '''Mim: '''We gotta go home '''Isabella: '''To ask Mum and Dad '''Freddie: '''To top up our phones '''All: '''We're not lookin' at our phones, we're not lookin' at our phones. We gotta go home, we're not lookin' at our phones Category:Sketches Category:One Off Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:Songs Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Featured articles